


Solfège

by feeamore



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Music, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeamore/pseuds/feeamore
Summary: Seungcheol came to visit Jeonghan at the music room just to bother him. And eventually, he asks his boyfriend to teach him how to play the piano aka the Jeonghan's worst enemy."I'm a bassist, you dumbass.""Then let's learn it together! Jun can teach us!"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 52





	Solfège

**Author's Note:**

> hi! idk why i wrote this. hope it's a good read tho! this is inspired from cheol's latest post and newest jeongcheol picture from weverse, and also from this prompt that i made: https://twitter.com/ctrlcouphan/status/1261564707170738178?s=19
> 
> and sorry if there are typos and grammatical errors and any inaccuracies about music. didn't have time to proofread it XD don't hesitate to correct me!

**From: Cheol**

**10:45 A.M.**

Baby, I'm coming by at the music

room. OMW.

Jeonghan frowned. Seungcheol is not really the type to come to the music room. Unless Jeonghan says so or he forgot something that is really important, he had to ask his boyfriend for help to drop it by the music room. 

He doesn't really mind. It's not like he hates it when Seungcheol is in his classroom, flirting like the other students do. He likes it when his boyfriend is close by. And good thing they have their vacant today so it's not really a bother for Seungcheol to come here.

He plucked his bass guitar, practicing new bass riffs and licks that he found on YouTube. He tried doing jazz licks just because he finds it interesting these days. It sounds cool and grooving once you play it in the bass but he finds it hard adjusting to the new genre. 

But he  _ is  _ Yoon Jeonghan after all. 

He can learn anything in a day like how all of the beginners are aspiring. When he likes something or is simply interested in it, he pours his time on it, patiently learning the basics until he masters it. That's something he is proud of. He is patient when he is striving to learn new things.

Not until he met the piano.

Ah piano.

_ That freaking piano.  _

Don't get him wrong. It may be ironic, but he IS impatient when he was learning the piano once. It's not like he hates the piano but his fingers are just too stiff to touch the keys from playing the bass for years. He tried, okay? But he just didn't like how his hands and the piano are not that compatible to each other.

_ "It's because you're playing notes already when you don't know how to read one. You should learn the octaves first and what note incorporates each key so you can learn how to play chords."  _

That's what Junhui told him when the younger was teaching him how to play the piano. Junhui has always been a patient kid when it comes to his hyung. He was willing to teach him but Jeonghan's patience is not really the type to be underestimated. He tried giving him some exercises for his fingers to at least soften them so it will not be too hard for him to play it but it just doesn't work. 

Eventually, Jeonghan gave up. He had his bass after all. Not like piano is his expertise. 

He is busy plucking his bass when he hears a knock from the door. Then it revealed a blond Seungcheol who's smiling from ear to ear, dimples showing when his eyes found Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan returned his boyfriend's smile, proceeding on playing a romantic jazz lick on his bass while looking at Seungcheol who's walking towards him. They just always casually forget that they are not the only people in every room where they are. It became a habit. Really. 

His other blockmates are here, including his friends. Joshua, Junhui, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Seungkwan. It's not that new to see the older two flirting on wherever they are but they just can't help but to roll their eyes at their silly conversations (that most of the time doesn't make sense at all). They are too cheesy and too sweet to handle. The two can be a great food for the ants. 

"Hi." Seungcheol greets, his smile from earlier when he entered the room not fading. 

Jeonghan likes that. 

He looks up at his boyfriend with that infamous smirk of his, still playing jazz with his bass guitar.

"Hey." he says, returning his boyfriend's greeting. "Why are you here?" he stops playing his bass.

Seungcheol sat beside Jeonghan on the small platform in the music room where he was seated. 

"Nothing. Just thought of visiting you out of the blue." 

The older one leans his nose on Jeonghan's shoulder. Inhaling the sweet strawberry scent he has always loved. The other's smile widened, liking the physical touch his boyfriend is giving him. He feels giddy like how he felt the first time they dated each other. 

"You can just downright tell me that you're here to bother me, Choi." he alleged, a teasing smile plastering his face. 

Seungcheol laughs. Loving the way how his boyfriend is forever sharp on catching him. He really can not hide things from him. That's what they learned from the 4 years of being together. They became transparent, learning how to trust each other and fight every problems they faced. When one is in dire straits, the other would not hesitate to fight with them as if it's also their battle. They are basically each other's solace- home. 

"Okay, okay! You got me!" Seungcheol raised his two hands, indicating that he gave up. He can not fight Jeonghan when it comes to wits. 

"Tsk! Knew it!" 

"Oh, come on. It's not like you don't want me here." Seungcheol yaps, wiggling his thick eyebrows.

_ Ah those eyebrows.  _

It was one of his favorite parts of Seungcheol aside from his eyes, lips, and dimples (he still has one favorite part though but it is better not to mention it).

He always found himself kissing them when they watch on netflix. Seungcheol leaning his big body on Jeonghan's smaller one. The younger would very much tend to his boyfriend ever so often just to kiss his eyebrows. 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, keeping to himself that he likes the fact that his boyfriend is here. Actually, he loves it. 

"Whatever you say," he replies. "But you don't really come here. You rarely visit me here and those rare times are when I asks you to bring me something."

"I don't know. I just really felt like visiting you here just to bother you." Seungcheol chuckled, returning his face on Jeonghan's shoulder. 

"It is very much like you to bother me." 

"Hey, I don't bother you that often!"

"You always appear as clingy, Cheol."

"Oh come on, when it's just the two of us, you're 10 times more clingy than I am."

"Sshh. You're ruining my reputation."

"Can you two get a room, please?"

The two of them chuckled when they heard Jihoon's annoyed voice from across the room. He has one of his earphones on his ear, a pen and a notebook in his hands. He's currently identifying the notes of the song and writing it into music sheets. It was a very hard task he's determined to learn but it's getting difficult to focus if there are two lovebirds going on about some nonsense talks in the same room as his.

"Sorry, Ji." Seungcheol says, an apologetic yet quirky smile placed on his face. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, placing the other earpiece on before returning to what he is doing. 

"We should be quiet." 

Jeonghan chuckles when he hears Seungcheol's whisper. He really doesn't want to bother any of his blockmates aside from his boyfriend. 

"You know, you can't really do anything here aside from being a bothering boyfriend, right?" 

"Yeah, I'm not gonna complaining though. That is my soul purpose the first time I became your boyfriend." 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes again for the second time this morning. He really likes this light yet silly conversations with his boyfriend. It's as if they are the best of friends. Well, that was what they were before they became lovers. So it's a really casual thing for them to diss each other. 

"You can learn an instrument if you want? It's our vacant after all." Jeonghan offered, placing his bass guitar away from before moving for Seungcheol to properly lean his head on his shoulder and so that he can wrap an arm around him. 

Seungcheol scans his eyes on the interior of the room. Checking every instrument that are there. Drums? Too loud. Trumpet? Someone might've used it before him yikes. Classical guitar? His finger will hurt from strumming. Classical bass guitar? Interesting but his boyfriend is already playing one.

Until his eyes landed on one. 

A piano keyboard.

He has always been wanting to learn how to play the piano but he doesn't really have time and is too lazy to take some lessons. But now that his boyfriend offered, why not take the opportunity, right?

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Teach me how to play the piano."

"What?"

Oh no.

_ Oh no. _

Out of all the musical instrument inside the room, he really chose Jeonghan's worst enemy. 

The piano. 

"Teach me how to play the piano."

"I'm a bassist, you dumbass. Not a pianist."

"Then let's learn together! Jun can teach us!"

Seungcheol beamed at him, eyes mounted with anticipation. He really looks like a puppy right now.

Great. How can he refuse Seungcheol now?

\---

It's been 30 minutes since they started on taking piano lessons from Junhui. He didn't really hesitated and was very much happy to teach the two of them even though he knows Jeonghan's tendencies and patience when he's in front of the keyboard. 

But now, Junhui is really starting to lose his patience. One second they're bickering about how they're doing it wrong and after that, proceeds on being sweet to each other as if they didn't dissed each other. 

The youngest of the three can't help but to face palm while looking at his hyungs. He likes it when they are happy but not to the extent that he's being ignored like a ghost. 

He just wants a peaceful break. 

"I told you, you don't have to touch the black one on the middle when you do the E-minor. It's all white, Cheol! The black one is for the E-major! E-major!" 

"Baby, I know! Stop being mad!"

"I am not mad!"

"Then why are you shouting?"

"It's because I loved and will always love an idiot like you!"

"Oh, baby, I love you, too. But please let me focus and get your hands on the keyboard just so you can learn, too."

"I already know the basics, thank you very much."

"But you hated the piano, Jeonghan so this is me helping you to remove that loathe on your chest because I love you."

"Tsk. I love you, too."

Junhui rolled his eyes, dashing his phone out of his pocket so he can take a picture of the two. 

_The two_ _of them will thank me later._

Seungcheol and Jeonghan continued on. Conversations changing from a little dispute to sweet exchange of words. 

It was very much like them.

"Cheol, how many times do I have to tell you that E-minor are all white keys? Ugh are you an idiot or what?"

"Jeonghan, I know, stop insulting me. But yes, I am your idiot. And you should know that chord you are touching right now is D-major not A."

"Ha. Good thing you know that you are my idiot. And don't tell me things! I know what I'm touching is D not A!"

"My D?"

"Seungcheol!"

Sigh.

Lovebirds.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting here! is it worth the read?
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ctrlcouphan) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ctrlcouphan)


End file.
